The disclosure relates to a piston pump, which is intended, in particular, for a vehicle hydraulic brake system, having a cylinder element, inside which a delivery chamber with an outlet is formed.
Known piston pumps comprise a cylinder element, in which a delivery chamber is formed. A piston is guided so that it is axially displaceable in the delivery chamber. The piston can be driven to perform a reciprocating stroke movement in an axial direction, which causes fluid to be delivered in a manner known in the art. In order to prevent noise-generating pressure pulses, a damping chamber and a restrictor, which are both arranged outside the cylinder element and often even separately from the piston pump, are usually hydraulically connected to the outlet side of such piston pumps.
Such a piston pump is disclosed in DE 103 14 979 B3. In order to prevent noise-generating pressure pulses in the connected hydraulic system, the known piston pump comprises a restrictor, connected downstream of the fluid outlet for damping purposes. Here the restrictor comprises a primary hydraulic filter. The fluid outlet is guided along at least a portion of the circumferential surface of a liner and in the area of this portion the filter and the restrictor are formed in one piece on the circumferential surface of the liner.